Fantoccinis
What is a Fantoccini? These creatures have undergone so many changes since they were first invented to now. Summed up, Fantoccinis once were house servants - devoid of feelings and their own motives. But, with the gradual progression and development over the centuries, they became war machines, rather literally. Old Definition A small, golem-like creature made through dark magic and a human's soul - a pretty simple formula for a rather simple creature, is it not? They were often used for the purpose of helping the household that they were spawned in; be that with the gardening, cooking, cleaning, and looking after the children in the home. They showed to have no emotions of their own, and could easily be manipulated into doing the bidding of others due to their mindlessness making them easy to control. They are mute due to the obvious lacking of vocal cords. In other words, it was like having a quiet zombie-slave that could do your chores for you. They were made from wood and metal, sometimes covered with fabric or animal furs to give them an aesthetically pleasing appearance - making them look like animals could bring them more of an appeal to the children of the puppeteer. They were no taller than 4 feet on average, with a lifespan of 5 to 10 years depending on the materials before they begin to decay and become immobile. The soul will have to be transported to a new Fantoccini body before it escapes into purgatory and can't be retrieved once again. Since this old definition is outdated, it has been used as a different type of Fantoccini known as the Fantosemi (Training Puppet). Examples # Kleine - The first Fantoccini ever to be created; wasn't much of a marvel, really - didn't last very long, but still proves to be quite a milestone in Fantoccinism history. # George Lambrecht - The first Fantoccini to ever be made with the use of a whole soul from another individual. Poor kid, but new discoveries had to begin somewhere. Current Definition Fantoccinis are often described to be "man-made flesh animatronics". They are built from an individual soul that has been conjoined to a puppeteer's. Due to the centuries of experimentation that the species has undergone, they are far more advanced than their other counterparts; the Fantogernis, Fantodemi, and Fantosemi. A Fantoccini is a huge, human-like animal utilized for combat and serving in wars, which is quite a jump after their prior use as merely being servants. Their main purpose became devouring and destroying the oppositions they were fighting against, and this in turn made them very fierce and horrifying in battle. They are sly predators that prey upon humans, and the chance of befriending one is very thin, though it can occur. These creatures can range from 10 to 30 feet in height, and are able to show human emotions. Their intelligence matches that of a person, though some studies have shown that they are able to conceive things beyond human knowledge. Fantoccinis have become an endangered species due to human technology becoming so advanced that it can eradicate them. Many Fantoccinis have gone into hiding among nature, adapting to their surroundings in the wilderness. This poses as a threat towards the animals within the forest, and created an imbalance within the food chain due to their large diet. They take on the appearance of animals, be that mainly feline or canine-esque, though their species is initially hybridized combinations. Their lifespan shows to be 120 - 170 years before they begin to decay and go through the stages of decomposition. However, deaths have also been recorded due to diseases that are specific to their species. Examples # Erin Griffiths - A modern-version Fantoccini that appears to be a leader of a Wirwar and is under the control of The Creator # Sylvester Phoeniths - Another modern-version Fantoccini that is conveniently a part of Erin's Wirwar and under the control of The Creator. Society blah Important Roles Edia leader for small Wirwars; 2 - 9 Roturiers in the Wirwar Gever leader for medium Wirwars; 10 - 14 Roturiers in the Wirwar. Maarschalk leader for large Wirwars; 15+ Roturiers in the Wirwar. Wirwars Kile WW Epukile WW Roturier Eenzaam Bendes The smaller groups in a Wirwar that make co-operation easier. Benda: The symbol that each Bende is associated with. Vjechter Fighter Verdeyidiger Defender Verkennekster Scout Verpleïgster Healer Instincts blah Verhypothekeren Erkenning VHPTK Dragoste VHPTK Wirwar VHPTK Kalmeer Plek KLM Persjn KLM Aljn KLM = Category:Species